The present invention relates to a survival kit attachment for a small boat and to which boat survivors have immediate access in the event of an emergency.
Emergency equipment for use in small boats has usually consisted of flotation pillows that are carried in the boat, and in some instances has included special preservers and other emergency devices such as flares, water and jackets that are also carried in the boat interior for emergency purposes. However, all of the emergency survival kits or equipment as known heretofore, have always been stored in the interior of the boat, either in a locker or some other kind of container or the like that was fixed to the boat interior in the space normally occupied by the boat occupants.
Oftentimes in situations involving emergencies, and in those cases that involved small boats that were overturned in heavy seas, the survival equipment either was not easily accessible, because of the overturning of the boat, or the equipment was lost when the boat capsized. In such instances, the occupants of the boat have usually found themselves in a precarious position, without any accessible survival equipment and without any means for attracting attention to their plight.